¿Cinco meses nos separarán?
by SomebodyToLoveAchele
Summary: Dianna regresa de Francia luego de pasar 5 meses grabando "The Family" y también habían pasado 5 meses desde que su relación con Lea había sido terminada. Pero, ella toma una decisión que puede cambiar su estado actual... ¿Cinco meses las separarán? One-Shoot


Antes que nada, pido perdón por todos estos meses sin escribir. LOS AMO! Y es que paso por muchos problemas ultimamente :$ No olviden dejar reviews y **¿Continúo con "La luz de tus ojos"?** Su opinión es muy importante (: La historia se desarrolla antes de la muerte de Cory ¿Vale? No me maten en los coments:/

*: Más adelante menciono que Dianna tenía un puesto un hermoso vestido, es el que usó Bella en la "escena del profesor" Mfff :$$ Bueno, ya xd

Los personajes no me perteneces, o sino ya habría violado a Lea & Dianna *-*

**R.I.P. Cory Monteith Te amaremos siempre, grandote :')**

* * *

**¿Cinco meses nos separarán?**

Cinco meses. Cinco horribles meses llenos de tristeza y depresión provocados por Ryan y su maldita ambición. Cinco meses habían pasado desde que Lea había terminado con ella y recién la semana pasada se había enterado de que lo había hecho por un contrato que le habían obligado a firmar: Ryan afirmó que si ella no lo firmaba (Lea), las cosas podían ir muy mal para Glee y, por ende, ella y Dianna se quedarían sin empleo. Lea fue muy ingenua y le creyó sin preguntarle más cosas, firmó el contrato y, no sabía por que, pero se arrepintió al instante. Se despidió de él y caminó a casa, tenía que hablar con Di.

Como Lea no estaba informada del contrato para la película "The Family" que Dianna estaba a puertas de firmar, decidió hacer lo que Ryan le había dicho y ponerle fin a la relación. El peor día de las "Achele"

**-.-.-.-. FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.**

— Di? Tenemos que hablar -dijo la morena mientras entraba a la casa luego de un largo día de grabaciones en el estudio. Dianna se tensó y se sentó en el sillón para oír a la morena.

— ¿Qué sucede? Eso solo lo dicen cuando quieren termi... -Dianna decía esto entre risas nerviosas y al ver la mirada sería de Lea, se puso peor - ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

— Es lo mejor Di... -dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz- No me malinterpretes... Te amo y eres mi primer amor sincero, pero... He firmado un contrato de una película -Mintió porque no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa- ...y tendré que estar lejos por un año más o menos -pasó saliva al mentirle de esa manera a su Lady Di- Te amo, pero las cosas se podrían poner mal por la distancia y no quiero eso.

La rubia estaba en un silencio absoluto, que se vio roto por la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y los sollozos que, de la nada, aparecieron en cantidad. Lea se iba a acercar a abrazarla, pero Dianna la apartó y aún llorando, salió del departamento. Algo, y muy grande dentro de ella, se había roto.

**-.-.-.-. FIN FLASHBACK -.-.-.-.**

Habían pasado cinco meses y, para suerte de Dianna, los había pasado en Francia, filmando la película a la que firmó el contrato un día después de lo sucedido. Cuando regresó a LA se dio con la sorpresa (y nada grata) de la aún existente relación entre la señorita Michele y Cory. Pero, también había notado que ya últimamente no se presentaban tanto ante las cámaras. Le extrañó este hecho, pues cuando Lea está realmente enamorada le revienta quienes la sigan y sólo vive su amor al máximo, o al menos así era con ella.

Entonces, vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos de su hermosa relación:

Su primera pelea y primer beso se dieron en el trailer de la rubia. Dianna había estado celosa todo el día por el coqueteo que Mark lanzaba a Lea y, esta última, afirmando que no lo notó, dejaba que pasara. Se fue corriendo y Lea la siguió, dentro del trailer discutieron y la morena la beso, diciéndole que la amaba desde ya hacia medio año y nada pasaba con Mark, ahí inicio su relación.

Su primera vez sucedió un mes después, en la actual casa de morena (ex casa de ambas). Lea la había invitado a una cita y cenaron algo de pasta vegana. Luego, con bailes sensuales y caricias ambas se dieron cuenta de que era el momento. Entre besos y tropezones, caminaron a la habitación y la llenaron de gemidos, susurros de 'Te amo', besos ruidosos y suspiros todo lo que restaba de la noche.

Su primer "hijo" fueron los gatitos que Lea encontró en el set, y una de las razones por las que Dianna tuvo que dejar la casa.

* * *

Había pasado media hora en la que la rubia recordaba y algunas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos. Las secó rápidamente y llamo a Naya.

— Rubia de mi corazón! -dijo Naya efusivamente al contestar. Lea, quien se encontraba con ella y todas las chicas en casa de la latina, abrió los ojos aún más y se puso atenta a la conversación- ¿Como estas Di? Te extraño!

— Naya! Yo también te extraño. Mucho. Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, luego puedo contarte todo lo que paso en Francia. Se discreta. ¿Lea esta contigo? Supe de una reunión entre las del Cast -Dianna estaba efusiva e intranquila-

— Si, nena. El clima esta hermoso por aquí ¿Cuando vienes? Podríamos juntarnos todas - Contesto mirando a la otra morena de reojo-

— Eso me dice que si! Bueno, necesito que la lleves al pub que esta por mis casa. Por favor, antes de las 7 ¿Te parece? Necesito jugar mi última carta

— ¿Estas segura? Digo, esa escena puede ser perjudicial para tu carrera, pueden atacarte después y no quiero verte mal -dijo intentado sonar como mami y que Dianna entendiera que las cosas podrían no salir como ella quería.

— Si, estoy segura. Se que ella aún me ama, te apuesto a que esta escuchando lo que me dices -dijo Dianna, sonriendo

— Pues si, lo hace. Sabes que tu madre se preocupa, pero yo también, eh -río y noto que Lea fruncía el ceño levemente

— Lo sabía! Bueno, llévala Nay, confió en ti. Adiós. Te quiero! -sonrió y colgó

— Yo también te quiero, Di. Gracias por la recomendación, espero que hoy mismo quieran ir las muchachas. Adiós, espero verte pronto. -Colgó y miró rápidamente a Lea. Luego, se puso de pie y las miró a todas - ¿Quien quiere ir a un pub? Di me acaba de recomendar uno buenísimo

— ¿Di? ¿No estaba en Francia? - dijo HeMo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— Si, y ayer iba a venir, pero su representante no la dejó y me dijo que vayamos y celebremos en su nombre. ¡Ya casi terminará la peli! -respondió efusivamente y todas dieron un grito al unísono, excepto Lea.

— VAMOS! -dijo Jenna y jaló a Lea del brazo, mientras todas iban guiadas por Naya hacia su auto. Ninguna, además de Naya, sospechaba lo que pasaría media hora después.

* * *

Dianna estaba jugándosela toda. Quería a Lea con ella, quería los viejos tiempos de nuevo y poder besarla, hacerle el amor, amarla como antes lo hacía. Desde el momento en que supo que todo era una farza, sabía que tenía que recuperar a Lea. Pero, los compromisos en Francia, la película y todas las cosas que le organizaba su representante le hacían difícil regresar. Habían pasado 5 meses y muchas cosas en el mundo "Lea Michele" ¿La querría igual que antes? No ¿La seguirá amando? ¿Será que en serio estaba enamorada de Cory? ¿Y si lo del contrato que le dijeron que había firmado era mentira y en realidad si filmó la película? La rubia sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y se dedicó a preparar todo para la sorpresa que le tenía a la morena.

Veinte minutos después, Dianna estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido* y camino al pub. En momentos como este agradeces ser conocida y a la vez no. ¿Por qué? A Dianna le fue fácil convencer al dueño para que la dejara usar el escenario, pero al entrar tuvo que firmar algunos autógrafos porque los señores que estaban sentados en una de las mesas frente al escenario tenían hijas adolescentes y fans de Quinn. Ella solo sonrió y les firmó las servilletas, una foto con ella, una con él y la dejaron ir.

En ese momento, las chicas llegaron (Naya, Jenna, HeMo, Amber y Lea) y se sentaron al medio del lugar, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del escenario, en el lugar perfecto para poder apreciar todo lo que se presentara en el pub.

— ¿Este es el lugar? Es muy discreto, Di es una genia. Nos podremos divertir sin preocuparnos de Paps -dijo HeMo sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Sin que nadie sepa? Uff, que tendrás planeado hacer, Morris. -Dijo Naya moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y todas rieron. Todas menos Lea.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa mujer? Estás muy apagada desde que salimos de casa - susurró Jenna en el oído de Lea

— No, no es eso. Es... es que no he llamado a Cory y debe estar preocupado -Dijo Lea mirando a otro lado y Jenna supo que mentía, pero lo dejo pasar

Las chicas estaban "en su salsa" Osea, tomaban, reían y contaban chistes entre ellas, muy entretenidas y sonriendo. Lea trató de acoplarse al grupo, pero se había estado sintiendo muy extraña desde que Naya recibió la llamada de la rubia. Suspiró y trató de borrar todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza. En eso, aparece el dueño y se para frente al micrófono. Todas lo miraron mientras hablaba y prestaron toda su atención a él.

— Buenas noches! Bienvenidos al pub "Bajo el piso" -rieron levemente al oir el nombre y HeMo y Naya chocaron copas y tomaron un trago de "Margarita" mientras el hombre seguía hablando del lugar - (...) Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les presento a una gran artista que el día de hoy nos deleitará con su hermosa voz. La deben conocer ya de una famosa serie de la cadena FOX. Con ustedes... - El baterista dio redobles- DIANNA AGRON!

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al oir el nombre de la rubia y ahogaron un grito en coro. Claro, Naya no hizo nada de eso y solo esbozó una gran sonrisa. Lea, quien tenía la quijada en el piso (no literalmente xd), puso los ojos en la rubia apenas pisó el escenario y se perdió en su figura. Recordó todos esos días en que jugaba con su claro cabello, cuando pasaba sus manos por su delicada piel todas las mañanas luego de haber echo el amor toda la anterior noche, cuando besaba esos rosados y suaves labios. Cuando la abrazaba y escondía su cabeza en ese terso cuello. No pudo evitar que la lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

— Hola! -Di sonrio sinceramente al ver toda la multitud aplaudiéndola cuando la vieron y siguió hablando cuando se calmaron- ¿Qué tal? Mm Bueno, como ya sabrán estuve cinco meses en Francia, filmando mi última película y la verdad espero que la vean -Volvieron a aplaudirle y volvió a sonreir, esta vez soltando una péqueña risita- Hoy estoy aqui para cantar una hermosa canción que tiene un significado genial y espero que la conozcan. Se llama "Tocando Fondo" y es de... -Iba a decir el nombre y Naya gritó desde su sitio "KALIMBA". Dianna rió y continuó- Si Naya, es de Kalimba. Espero que les guste, y que a tí también te guste -Susurró pegada al micrófono, poniendo su mirada en Lea. Las de cast voltearon a verla mientras ella solo suspiró y seguía con la mirada fija en Di. Ella se sentó en el taburete y empezó a tocar la guitarra-

**Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi,**  
**cuando de aquí te alejas. **  
**Se que el insomnio sigue por ahí, **  
**esperando que intente dormir. **  
**Me quedado solo y así **  
**no planeaba vivir.**  
**Me quedado solo y sin ti,**  
**es tan fácil volverse loca. **

Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada apenas terminó de cantar la primera estrofa y el tipo que tocaba el piano le dio una seña para que continuara. Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando a Lea otra vez. Continuó cantándole.

**Estoy tocando fondo **  
**me niego a estar sin ti, **  
**te tengo que recuperar **  
**o de una vez dejarte ir.**  
**Estoy tocando fondo **  
**me duele hablar de ti,**  
**no quiero disimular **  
**el resto de mi vida.**

Soltó algunas lágrimas mientras cantaba y notó que a Lea le pasaba lo mismo. Le trató de sonreir y ella le dió una seña. Continúa, mi amor Susurró la newyorkina mientras Di retomaba la canción.

**Vuelve la angustia hablarme de ti,**  
**cuando de aquí te alejas.**  
**Se que el insomnio sigue por ahí,**  
**esperando que intente dormir.**  
**Me quedado solo y así **  
**no planeaba vivir. **  
**Me quedado solo y sin ti **  
**es tan fácil volverse loca.**

******Estoy tocando fondo **  
**me niego a estar sin ti, **  
**te tengo que recuperar **  
**o de una vez dejarte ir.**  
**Estoy tocando fondo **  
**me duele hablar de ti,**  
**no quiero disimular **  
**el resto de mi vida.**

La morena se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia el escenario. Amber trató de tomarla del brazo para que no interrumpiera a Agron, pero Naya se lo impidió. Te recomiendo mandarle una foto de esto a Cory y decirle que Lea no seguirá con el contrato Le susurró a Amber y ella sonrió, haciendo lo que le dijo la latina.

**No quiero disimular,**  
**el resto de mi vida **  
**que no me importas más.**

**********Estoy tocando fondo.**

Dianna dio por finalizada la canción y todo el mundo se levantó y empezó a aplaudirle muy fuerte. Lea corrió al escenario, subió a él y la abrazó muy fuerte. La rubia dejó la guitarra sobre el taburete y también la abrazó con la misma intensidad. Nadie sabía donde terminaba una y empezaba la otra, el abrazo era único y las tenía prácticamente pegadas.

— Perdóname. Di, en serio, perdóname. No sabes todo lo que sufrí sin ti. Te amo. Te amo -Le susurraba Lea en el oído para que la rubia pudiera oirla pues los aplausos del público continuaban. - Ryan puede irse a la mierda, solo quiero amarte. Te amo Dianna. Discúl...

— Shh, no te disculpes más, bebé -Dijo Dianna poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Lea - Yo también te amo y estás más que disculpada. Bésame.. -Le susurró mientras pegaban sus frentes y su dedo volvi a la cintura de la morena, cogiéndola suave y posesivamente a la vez.

Ambas se fundieron en un lento y muy deseado beso. Las lágrimas de las dos se fusionaban y se secaban en la piel de la otra. Todos, incluyendo a las chicas del cast, silbaban y aumentaban los aplausos. Algunos grababan la muestra de amor y otros las fotografiaban, ellas solo sonrieron al fantasear las llamadas, tweets y posts en la web que tendrían que afrontar después.

Pero nada importaba.

Eran solo ellas dos, y el amor.

Lea & Dianna.

Dianna & Lea.

Cinco meses no las separaron, y no lo harán.


End file.
